The same old brand new face The Female Battousai
by ALONE2
Summary: Its been a long time since i started this fanfic now it has 4 chapters. there's a girl that looks like Kenshin in the way he looks and his technique. and the funniest thing is Kenshin feels he met her more than 20 years ago who could she be?
1. The girl with a smile on her face!

I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN THIS IS MERELY A FANFIC!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"HEY! KAURU!" Yoshi yelled, "I'm hungry, let's have are picnic here!" "WE CAN'T HAVE OUR PICNIC HERE!" Kauru replied very angrily "This place has many rocks. It would be very uncomfortable and besides a know the perfect spot" "And let me guess the perfect spot would be way over there, and when we reach it, it would be time to go home" Sanosuke whispered "I heard that!!" Kauru yelled "after letting me pay for what you eat and join us in this picnic, and this is what I get, SO NERVE YOU'VE GOT!!!!!!!!!" "KENSHIN-KUN" Megumi said as she came close to Kenshin, "You must be very tired, you should take a rest, or better yet let's move on and forget about them, right?" "Well, actually...." Kenshin replied, "let's make them stop fighting and start walking" "Kauru-dono,...Oro..oro"  
  
"Kenshin, I'm sorry I hit you in the head!!"  
  
Then suddenly they heard a voice not far from were they were standing, behind the trees. And it goes like this.  
  
"Hey there babe, would you join us?"  
  
"No, I don't want to, just leave me alone"  
  
"Come on,"  
  
"I don't what to, just leave me alone"  
  
"Too bad, your pretty, But I guess it's time for you to say good bye"  
  
When Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yoshi, Kauru, and Megumi heard that conversation, they ran towards that noise. And when they came they saw a woman smile in a blue kimono in cherry blossom design and holding and umbrella and whispered "Too bad your stupid, judge not a book by its cover". Around her was many men lying face and unconscious  
  
The gang was shocked because such a woman could defeat so many. They came near her and asked if she was all right and invited her to their picnic.  
  
During the picnic Kenshin was well, thing of something else again. He was thinking about that woman where have he met her before more importantly how.  
  
"Hey there, may I asked your name?" Sano said  
  
"Well, my name is Kayeli Himura"  
  
"WHAT!! Are you sure? It's Himura!!! It might be Himuka or something" Sano replied  
  
"No, its Himura, H-I-M-U-R-A, Himura" she replied with a smile  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!" then Kenshin yelled  
  
"What's THAT'S IT about, Kenshin-san" she then replied  
  
"It's nothing really" he replied  
  
"Look Kauru, come here!" Yoshi whispered, " What did you notice between Kayeli and Kenshin."  
  
"I don't know," Kauru replied  
  
"SHE LOOKS LIKE KENSHIN, ONLY SHE HAS BLACK HAIR AND KENSHIN HAS RED AND HAS A CROSS MARK ON HIS CHEEK"  
  
"Now that you said it, yeah she does look like Kenshin"  
  
Later after the picnic when Kayeli left,  
  
"Do you really want to know who that Kayeli Himura really is and why she looks like me? She is one of the alliances of my group" Kenshin said  
  
"So she's also a royalist" Sano replied  
  
"She is also known as the female Battousai because we almost have the same skill and during nighttime assassinations we can be mistaken one from the other. The last time I saw her was the day I left and we had our sword duel it ended up a tie. And come to think of it before I left I heard her whisper - Onichan, onichan, please don't leave me again" 


	2. a new freind! battle of the night!

A few days had past since they met Kayeli Himura. Kenshin Himura has been thinking of seeing her again and he wanted to talk to her. Why is she here in Kyoto not with her other comrades. Well, Kenshin was her comrade but why him? Why? Kauru and Yoshi left him at home. Doing the laundry as usual. They always do that, leaving Kenshin behind and when they get home he cooks what the two bought. Well its better than the life of a killer he thought. Well the two got home Sanosuke and Kayeli was there.  
  
"Sano insisted to eat with us," Kauru said  
  
"That's because I might miss some adventure" Sano replied  
  
"And guess who I found while we were at the market, it's Kayeli"  
  
"Hello, again everybody!" Kayeli said with a smile on her face  
  
Kenshin noticed something Kayeli was still carrying her umbrella. Well, it was weird to bring an umbrella inside the house unless it was for self- defense or something. Now they were having dinner.  
  
"Hey, Kayeli-chan where do you live?" Kauru asked  
  
"Well, my home is very far from here." Kayeli replied  
  
"Really," Kenshin said, "I think you're not telling the truth. I think you're you were once just like me a rurouni (wanderer)"  
  
Silence filled the room. Every one was shocked to hear that until Kauru spoke  
  
"KENSHIN, be polite to our guest. Don't treat her that way!!!" Kauru yelled  
  
"Oni- I mean, Kenshin-san is right," Kayeli then spoke " I really have no home I just wander all over Japan. Looking for someone"  
  
"I have an idea" Kauru stood up and said " Why don't you live here with us at the Kamiya Dojo, how does that sound, plus I won't be the only girl in this place"  
  
"But, are you sure? I mean won't I disturb you and the others?"  
  
"Yeah come Kayeli, what too see how is it to live with PRETTY GIRLS!!!" Yoshi said  
  
"NANI?!?!" Kauru yelled squeezing Yoshi's face  
  
"ALRIGHT!!! I'll live with you guys since you asked so bad but then again I could always visit you guys from time to time" Kayeli then replied  
  
Then suddenly Sanosuke interrupted and said "Come on, stay here, I want to see you very day"  
  
"Well, how about this then," she then replied "I'll stay here for a week since you guys wanted me to be here"  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!!" they all shouted  
  
When Kayeli stayed at the Kamiya Dojo there was a rumor that a former slasher named Nanko Takashiko was at Kyoto and was rumored to assassinate the emperor. He had such incredible power that he killed almost 500 guards in just one night.  
  
So it happened, on the night of the assassination Kayeli was coincidentally walking in the alleys when she saw the bloody killer. Takashiko saw her too and he attempted to kill her but of course Kayeli evaded his attack by her umbrella.  
  
"We have met before, have we?" said Takashiko  
  
"I think we did somewhere during the Tokugawa era." Kayeli said with a smile  
  
"Himura-Taicho (Captain), right?" he replied  
  
"Maybe, but not anymore" she smiled  
  
"Really, so how about this I want to know if you really are as good has the Battousai, so I challenge you" he said drawing out his sword  
  
"Alright, I will fight only to prevent you from killing the emperor"  
  
The two samurais prepared foe battle. With his successor technique, he believes that he can beat her. And besides she has no weapon only an umbrella AND SHE'S WEARING A KIMONO. He can't lose to that. Just before his attack hit Kayeli, she pulled a sword from her umbrella. That umbrella was actually just a camouflage. And so they exchanged blows from their sword but little by little Takashiko was getting tired probably because he was at the same time evading ang attacking at the same time. Still, Kayeli was still smiling and only got a scratch on her arm. Finally she turned her sword around (on the unsharp side) and hit him on the back. He fell and became unconscious.  
  
But little did the fighters know that somebody was watching them. That's right it was the Hitokiri Battousai. Ready to swing his sword if something very bad happens.  
  
THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE WAIT FOR THE UP COMING CHAPTER- THE FACE I SOMEHOW KNEW! 


	3. the face i somewhat knew!

THE FACE I SOMEWHAT KNEW!  
  
"OHAYO GOZAIMASU (GOOD MORNING)!!!" Kayeli said has soon as she waked up and opens the door. It has been a few days since she had her 'vacation' in the Kamiya Dojo. But last night she had a battle with someone and she was well scratched. She did not know Kenshin saw her, but Kenshin did. He noticed the blood stain on her shoulder. She was the one all right the one who defeated Takashiko. Anyway, it was breakfast so usual Sano came in wanting a free meal. Every thing was still the same the same quarrels very morning. Then Kenshin saw something he did not notice earlier. While Kayeli was playing with the Gensai granddaughters he felt that he saw that face before not a former slasher but someone else. He thinks he saw her, he saw his sister.  
  
Just then he tried to remember what happened that time more than 20 years ago:  
  
Yup, his parents died because of a lung disease leaving he and his sister alone. He last saw her when there were a bunch of robbers that ambush them. He remembered that his sister was taken away and that's the last time he saw her. He still hopes that she was a live somehow, because he felt she was still out there somewhere.  
  
"HEY KENSHIN, DAIJOBOU?!(ARE YOU ALL RIGHT)" Kayeli then yelled because Kenshin did not notice Kayeli was standing there a long time and Kenshin did not notice her.  
  
Then Kauru then went out the dojo and said "Kenshin, Yoshi and I will go out and buy some things and you entertain miss Kayeli for a while ok?"  
  
When Kenshin finished his laundry and Susume-chan and Ayame -chan where asleep Kenshin asked Kayeli about her past before she was well, and killer.  
  
"Well actually" she began telling the story " My parents died when I was very little they had a disease and don't know the name. My brother named Shinta and me were abandoned and left our village with some people who took care of us. But on our way to the next village we were ambushed. Someone saved me but my brother was not. It turned out that the person who saved me was a woman swordsman. She taught me the basics to the master technique. The time I mastered my skills was the time when the Japanese government was becoming unstable and I was just twelve that time. A there were people of the royalist who saw my abilities and me and become a slasher and slowly become know, still I was looking for my brother. I was still hoping he was still alive, hoping that someday I would bump into him and see how alive he is. After the Tokugawa Era I went form place to place hoping to find him and that's how I reached Kyoto and met you guys how about you Kenshin-san?"  
  
Kenshin was shocked could she be my long lost sister he said to himself  
  
"Well see actually it's a very long story" he replied  
  
"It's ok, I love listening to long stories"  
  
"Well you see my name was not Kenshin when I was born. It was shinta" Kenshin whispered  
  
"What did you say" Kayeli replied, " I did not understand what you last said" Kayeli said with a smile  
  
"its shinta"  
  
"AGAIN"  
  
"SHINTA!!!!"  
  
"MASAKA(IMPOSSIBLE) IT CAN'T BE!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
PRETTY COOL HUH? PLEASE AGAIN WAIT FOR THE NEXT PART I STILL HAVE KOW IDEA WHAT WHO HAPPEN!!!!!!!! JA! NA MINA! (GOOD BYE! EVERYONE) 


	4. the night i will never forget

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Kayeli yelled "ITS IMPOSSIBLE! You can't be my  
Onichan (brother)! Onichan was dead a long time ago, so that's impossible!"  
  
Kenshin stood up shocked because he knew also that his sister was gone a long time ago and he accepted it. While Kayeli knew that his brother was gone and had accepted it and she just thinks that Kenshin only looks like him. But it couldn't be true. Maybe it was just a coincidence that his name was Shinta when he was a kid and Kayeli brother's name was just Shinta.  
  
Then Kauru came. Kenshin and Kayeli told each other to forget that conversation after all it was just coincidence.  
  
And so it happened they forgot about their crazy talk until one day:  
  
Kauru told Kenshin to clean up Kayeli's room since she and Kayeli were going to the mini mall and look for some clothes perfect for the party later that night. While Kenshin was clean he found a locket and noticed that it looked familiar. Well he did not pay much attention to it and continued his cleaning.  
  
It was the night of the party. Most high rank officials were there. Kenshin, Kauru, Kayeli, Sanosuke, Yoshi and Megumi came too.  
  
While there was a party inside the mansion, someone was holding an evil scheme to kill all inside the house.  
  
"At exactly 12 midnight there will be know one standing except us."  
  
It was 11:45 only 15 minutes to go. 11:59:50  
  
"10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 ATTACK!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There were swords everywhere all the people were running, screaming. Of course Kenshin and the others were their trying to save the other people. Kauru was wounded. Yoshi was having a hard time. Sanosuke has his hands full. Kayeli was great! Her abilities were almost equal to Kenshin; of course her sword was still hidden under her umbrella. Now the vice captain notice Kayeli and decided to challenge her since the Captain said that he is the one that's going to kill Battousai. Then suddenly the leader came out and said "I will avenge my Master Shishio and fulfill his dream of putting Japan under his control"  
  
PLS WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IF YOU'RE A FAN OF CARDCAPTOR SAKURA PLS WATCH OUT FOR MY FANFIC TITLED "THE 15 CARDS". BY THE WAY DID TOU KNOW THAT WHILE I WAS CREATING THIS I WAS LISTENING TO 4TH AVE. CAFÉ 


End file.
